It's Hurts
by ChristineOnkey2minKailu22
Summary: Updated Chapter 5 KaiLu/KaiHan, RnR
1. Chapter 1

[KaiLu] It's Hurts Part 1 /YAOI

Author : ChristineOnKey2MinKaiLu22

Cast : Kim Jong In ( Kai )

Xi Luhan ( Luhan )

Oh Sehun ( Sehun )

Jung Krystal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Ini adalah ff kailu debut pertamaku maaf klo masih ada miss typo'a dan ceritanya abal...

Luhan namja cantik yang sudah lama berpacaran dengan namja tampannya Kai hampir selama 2 tahun, Kai namja yang sangat pengertian dan perhatian terhadapnya tetapi sikapnya yang sekarang telah berubah sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Sikapnya kai berubah dingin sejak kedatangan Jung Krystal teman lama kai yang datang dari Amerika. Luhan jarang diperhatikan oleh kai dan juga mereka jarang bertemu.

Luhan namja cantik itu mau datang pagi ke apartemen kai sambil membawa kotak makanan yang akan diberikan kepada kekasihnya. Masih pantaskah dia dianggap sebagai kekasih kai sedangkan kai jarang memperlakukan dia sebagai kekasih?Karena kai yang sekarang jarang menciumnya dan memeluknya kalau bertemu dengan ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan kai, dia juga tidak tau kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat sehingga membuat kai jarang memperlakukannnya sebagai kekasih.

Luhan sudah di depan pintu apartemen kai, dia mengetuk pintu tersebut tetapi belum ada yang membukakannya pintu sampai akhirnya kai sendirilah yang membuka pintu tersebut. Tetapi muka kai saat membuka pintu tetaplah dingin terhadap luhan.

"Annyeong Kai, ini aku membawa makanan sarapan untukmu?", sambil mengangkat kotak makanan tersebut di hadapan kai, tetapi kai diam saja dan langsung masuk kedalam. kai sekarang kamu berubah tidak memelukku dan terlihat tidak senang seperti dulu saat aku datang ke apartemenmu kata luhan dalam hati.

"Kai, kamu mandi dulu setelah itu baru kita sarapan bersama?", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum kepada kai. Kai langsung pergi begitu saja ke kamar mandi. "sabar luhan mungkin kai kecapean makanya dia bersikap begitu", kata luhan dalam hati.

"Duduklah, aku sudah menghidangkan makananmu",lagi-lagi sepintas senyuman hadir di bibir mungilnya.

Kai tidak menjawab sedikitpun, mulutnya hanya diam dan membiarkan hanya tubuhnya yang bergerak untuk mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi yang tersusun mengeliling meja makan.

"Makanlah dengan baik", seru Luhan terdengar riang. Ia meletakkan semangkuk nasi dengan beberapa tambahan makanan lainnya didepan Kai sebelum kemudian ia mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi di seberang meja tempat Kai berada dan memilih untuk menumpu dagunya dengan salah satu tangan sehingga matanya dengan bebas

bisa memperhatikan kegiatan sarapan pagi namja tampannya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kai hanya memakan sarapan pagi yang disiapkan Luhan untuknya dalam diam. Masih terus bersikap sama dengan perlakuan dingin dan tatapannya yang selalu datar sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

"Aku sudah selesai", kata kai sesudah mengenyangkan perutnya.

"Kai, hari ini kamu bisa tidak pergi ke Lotte World bersamaku soalnya aku punya 2 tiket yang diberikan Baekhyun padaku?", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum kepada Kai.

Kai tidak memberi jawaban. Ia hanya diam sebelum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk kembali beranjak menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri tanpa memberi kepastian atas pertanyaannya.

Luhan tersenyum pahit menatap punggung Kai yang kini menghilang daripandangan matanya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap kuat menahan desakan benda cair yang mulai memenuhi setiap sudut rongga matanya. Namun seberapa keraspun ia mencoba untuk

bertahan, tetap saja cairan bening penuh kesedihan itu menetes keluar dari kedua sudut bola mata cokelat muda miliknya.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..neomu appo kai", kata Luhan sambil memegang dada kirinya.

TBC

Aduh ff ini kayaknya abal banget ceritanya!

Mohon reviewnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Author : ChristineOnKey2MinKaiLu22

Cast : Kim Jong In ( Kai )

Xi Luhan ( Luhan )

Oh Sehun ( Sehun )

Jung Krystal, etc.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Miss Typo, alur ga jelas, tidak sesuai EYD,

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading!

Luhan sudah tidak tau berapa banyak air mata yang jatuh dari matanya karena sikap dingin dan datarnya Kai. Luhan masih mengurung diri didalam kamar, sedang merenungi kenapa sekarang sikap kai berubah dari yang perhatian menjadi dingin terhadapnya.

Drt...drt, Luhan merasakan kalau telepon genggamnya bergetar dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseoyo, Kai ada apa?", senang Luhan karena yang menelepon sang kekasih.

"Luhan, ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu? Aku tunggu di cafe xoxo jam 2 siang ini", kata Kai dengan nada dingin setelah itu dia langsung matikan panggilan tersebut.

Luhan langsung kecewa biasanya sebelum mematikan teleponnya Kai selalu mengucapkan "saranghae" padanya.

"Ah, shit!", Kai melempar umpatan kesalnya saat tiba-tiba saja hujan mengguyur deras tanpa ada tanda akan mendung sebelumnya. Ia melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan untuk kemudian ia tudungkan pada kepalanya sehingga terlindung dari tumpahan air langit.

Kai berlari tanpa memperdulikan kesibukan di sekitarnya. Bukan hanya dirinya, bahkan beberapa orang melakukan hal yang sama. Dapat ia rasakan dengan nyata jika hujan semakin lama semakin deras. Suatu hal yang tidak wajar jika tubuhnya tidak basah di

tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan Cafe yang terlihat hangat dan nyaman, tempat pertemuannya dengan Luhan. Mengatur napas

tersenggalnya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Astaga Kai, kau basah", deraan kekhawatiran langsung ia dapatkan begitu tubuhnya bergerak menuju salah satu meja dimana seseorang telah menunggunya.

Luhan. Pria dengan wajah cantiknya yang terlihat indah di tengah suara rinai hujan yang menggebu tampak memandangnya dengan penuh kecemasan. Tangan halus Luhan menangkup di kedua pipinya yang begitu dingin. Memberikan rasa hangat yang nyaman menyelubungi Kai untuk beberapa waktu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu kesini", kini Luhan sibuk menggosokkan tangannya pada leher namja dengan tubuh tan atletisnya tersebut. Terus menggosok dengan perlahan dan tatapan lembutnya yang penuh kehangatan. Kai tidak bisa menghindari kenyataan jika ia nyaman dan merindukan segala perhatian yang diberikan Luhan untuknya sejak dia yang kurang perhatian terhadap Luhan 6 bulan yang lalu. Dia bukannya tidak tau tetapi sekarang dia bingung tentang perasaannya terhadap Luhan, kekasihnya yang juga namja seperti gender yang sama dengannya. Selalu merasakan lembut yang meneduhkan disetiap ia menatap manik mata deer berbinar laki-laki indah itu. Tapi entahlah, hidup harus memilih bukan?

"Sudah hentikan", ia menjauhkan tangan Kai dari tubuhnya kemudian beralih untuk duduk pada kursi di dekatnya. Luhan menghela napas beratnya dalam diam sembari mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Perih. Rasa semacam ini lah yang ia coba tahan agar tidak semakin memberi rasa siksaan terhadap batinnya. Ia masih berdiri beberapa saat sebelum kemudian kembali tersenyum hangat dan mengambil tempat duduk yang tepat berada di depan Kai.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?", tanyanya lembut sebelum setelahnya tangan indah miliknya bergerak meraih secangkir cokelat panas dihadapannya untuk kemudian ia letakan dihadapan Kai. Luhan memperhatikan Kai beberapa saat sebelum ia menarik

senyumnya untuk melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Minumlah, ini masih begitu hangat".

"Luhan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu", ucap Kai. Ia sedikit penasaran melihat bagaimana reaksi Luhan setelah ia mengutarakan maksudnya. Apakah figure dengan mata deer indah ini masih akan menaruh perhatian terhadapnya?

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau terlihat kedinginan. Jadi sebaiknya kau hangatkan dirimu terlebih dahulu", Luhan kembali menyodorkan cangkir yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap hangat untuk Kai dan kemudian kembali tersenyum ketika Kai menerimanya untuk menegak habis isinya.

"Kau tahu bukan jika hubungan ini tidak wajar?", Kai memulai pembicaraan serius begitu ia meletakkan cangkir yang telah kosong diatas meja. Dari sudut matanya ia dapat menangkap kesimpulan bahwa Luhan tampak mematung tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Aku tahu", jawabnya tertahan dalam tundukan kepalanya.

"Aku menyukai seorang yeoja", Kai memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. Ia terus mengamati wajah sendu di depannya, namun tetap tidak bisa memperoleh reaksi berarti dari Taemin.

Hening. Terasa hening bagi dua manusia ini di tengah ributnya deras air hujan yang menghantam bumi. Bahkan keributan beberapa pengunjung Cafe lainnya tidak berarti sedikitpun untuk mengusik sunyi yang membelenggu secara abstrak.

"Kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja itu?", akhirnya Luhan mengangkat kepalanya meski tergurat jelas segala kekecewaan tersimpan dari caranya menatap Kai.

"Belum", Kai menggerakkan kepalanya dengan menggeleng. "Tapi aku akan segera melakukannya. Aku akan mendapatkannya".Tsk, terdengar begitu percaya diri memang, tapi bukan Kim Jongin jika ia tidak memperoleh apapun yang ia inginkan.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Berpura-pura memperhatikan rintikan hujan meski hal itu hanyalah alibi agar ia tidak memandang mata Kai. Matanya masih terus bertahan dengan hujan hingga setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan

suatu hal yang membuat Kai terperangah adalah, ia tersenyum dengan begitu hangat saat ia berpaling untuk memandang Kai kembali.

"Apa aku mengenal yeoja itu, Kai?", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Kai. Walaupun dalam hatinya tersayat atas pengkhianatan Kai terhadapnya.

"Kau mengenalnya dia temanku dari Amerika", kata Kai sambil memalingkan mukanya pada Luhan. Kai tidak kuat melihat mata deer Luhan yang menyiratkan kekecewaan terhadapnya.

"Kau mengenalnya dia temanku dari Amerika", kata Kai sambil memalingkan mukanya pada Luhan. Kai tidak kuat melihat mata deer Luhan yang menyiratkan kekecewaan terhadapnya.

"Apa yeoja itu Jung Krystal, Kai?, Luhan bertanya kembali pada Kai dan hanya memastikan apa yeoja itu yang membuat Kai berubah menjadi orang yang datar dan dingin.

Kai membalikkan kepalanya dan bertatap muka dengan Luhan kembali.

"Ya, yeoja itu memang benar Jung Krystal teman masa kecilku dan juga cinta pertamaku? , kata Kai sambil menatap mata deer Luhan.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan", terdengar begitu tegar namun Kai bersumpah ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas jika suara lembut Luhan bergetar.

"Jeongmal gomawo untuk segalanya", ia bangkit dari posisinya sebelum kemudian membungkuk sopan ke arah Kai. Luhan mulai bergegas untuk meninggalkan Kai yang masih duduk ditempatnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ia membalikkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Kau kedinginan, pakailah jaket ini", Kai mendongak untuk selanjutnya mendapati dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan terkejut yang begitu luar biasa ketika Luhan, namja berkulit putih salju itu menyodorkan jaket miliknya untuk Kai.

Luhan menghela napas kesal karena Kai hanya termenung menatapnya. Merasa tak sabar, akhirnya ia meletakkan begitu saja jaket miliknya di atas meja sebelum setelah itu ia berbalik dan mulai ingin meninggalkan Kai.

"Luhan"

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika suara lirih Kai terdengar memanggil namanya. Ia menunggu Kai mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

"Jeongmal Gomawo"

Mata Luhan terpejam beberapa waktu, menghela napasnya dengan begitu dalam kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun. Diam, adalah satu keputusan emas yang memang harus ia ambil. Terlalu takut jika ia membalas kalimat Kai, yang ada hanyalah suara bergetar penuh isak dari mulutnya.

Kai terpaku menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu. Refleks Kai meraih dadanya untuk ia cengkram kuat. Entahlah. Tapi sesuatu yang berbeda mendesak masuk mengetuk hatinya.

Namja bertubuh mungil itu berjalan sendiri menembus guyuran hujan yang masih sangat deras. Memilih bertemankan hujan dari pada menunggu sampai hujan pergi meninggalkan bumi. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan tetesan hujan membelai permukaan kulit wajahnya yang mendongak menatap langit.

Terdengar kekehan keras dari suaranya. Meski teredam diantara suara geraman air hujan, ia tidak peduli. Terus tertawa sendiri sebelum beberapa saat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. Tak ada lagi kekehan dari bibirnya, terganti dengan cairan bening yang berasal dari kedua mata deer indahnya.

Hujan. Meski hanya berupa tumpahan air, namun begitu rintikan derasnya menghantam kulit, tetap saja terasa sakit. Begitupun dengan air mata Luhan. Meski hanya berupa aliran air mata yang asin, namun begitu ia keluar menelusuri setiap permukaan kulit wajah Luhan, tetap saja akan terasa menyakitkan saat ia mengingat penyebab mengapa air mata itu bisa mengalir.

Isakan keras Luhan tersamar oleh hujan, sehingga ia merasa bebas untuk melakukannya tanpa peduli apapun. Hanya ketenangan yang ia perlukan. Tak lebih dari itu, semua hanya takdir semu yang menyakitkan bagi Luhan.

Terlahir sebagai seorang namja memberikan dua penyesalan besar untuk hidupnya. Pertama, apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan wajah cantiknya jika ia berstatus namja? Dan kedua, terlepas dari keadaan fisiknya, ia menyesal harus diberikan perasaan cinta yang justru membuatnya terikat perasaan dengan sesama namja.

Kini, siapa yang harus disalahkan atas penyesalannya? Tuhan kah?

Tidak. Suatu anugerah besar jika Tuhan menitipkan sebuah kehidupan untuknya. Kai?Meski namja itu yang membuat Luhan terikat dengan perasaan bernama cinta, namun bagaimanapun juga ia bukanlah orang yang memegang kendali atas perasaannya. Atau dirinya kah? Haruskah ia menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kepelikan hidupnya?

TBC

Karakter Sehun dan Krystal belum muncul mungkin di part selanjutnya?

Aduh kayaknya ceritanya makin ancur ya?

Mianhae klo masih ada miss typo'a?

Mianhae klo ada yang ga suka sama karakter dalam ff ini, soalnya ini crack pairing?

Mohon reviewnya ya chingu? buat penyemangat saya buat lanjutin ff ini


	3. Chapter 3

[KaiLu] It's Hurts Part 3 / YAOI

**Author : ChristineOnKey2MinKaiLu22**

**Cast : Kim Jong In ( Kai )**

**Xi Luhan ( Luhan )**

**Oh Sehun ( Sehun )**

**Jung Krystal, etc. **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Warning : Miss Typo, alur ga jelas, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Don't Like Don't Read! **

**Happy Reading! **

**"Kau baik-baik saja" **

**Luhan mendongak dan baru saja menyadari jika seseorang menatap cemas padanya. Seorang namja dengan bermilky skin dan berambut pirang serta tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Luhan, tengah berusaha melindungi Luhan dari guyuran hujan dengan menadahkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala namja mungil itu.**

**"Wae, aku ditinggalkannya karena aku seorang namja? padahal aku sangat sangat mencintainya. Hiks...hiks.. mencintai seseorang bisa sesakit ini.", tangis Luhan sangat menyakitkan di pendengaran namja milky skin itu. **

**Tanpa sadar namja bermilky skin itu ia menarik tubuh ringkih Luhan kedalam pelukannya untuk kemudian ia dekap dengan begitu erat. Tangannya tanpa diperintah**

**mengelus lembut rambut basah Luhan, sementara tangan lainnya mengelus perlahan punggung sempit namja yang masih terus terisak dalam pelukannya.**

"**Apa yang harus aku lakukan?", terdengar suara serak Luhan yang samar dalam dekapan namja tersebut. Luhan merasakan sedikit kehangatan menyelubungi dirinya hingga kemudian ia merasa lelah. Dan setelah itu yang bisa ia ingat, hanyalah kegelapan yang menemaninya dalam dekapan namja yang tak ia kenal.**

**Keesokan harinya **

"**eungh..", Luhan melenguh perlahan dan kelopak mata indahnya mulai terbuka perlahan hingga akhirnya kedua bola mata indahnya terlihat dengan sempurna. Beberapa saat**

**kebingungan menguasainya. Terlihat dari tatapannya yang tampak menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan tempat ia terbaring. Terasa asing. Mungkin kesan itulah yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang.**

**"Kau sudah bangun"**

**Luhan menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan terkejut luar biasa saat matanya menangkap figure namja yang ia pikir berumur tak jauh berbeda darinya.**

**Refleks Luhan melonjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menarik dirinya agar sedikit lebih menjauh dari namja yang terlihat cemas melihat reaksinya.**

"**Mianhae, tadi malam kau pingsan dan karena bingung akhirnya aku membawamu kemari", ia menjelaskan dengan cepat berharap Luhan tidak salah menangkap maksud baiknya.**

**Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, terlihat jika ia sedang berpikir keras untuk mengingat kejadian tadi malam sebelum setelahnya ia menunduk untuk memperhatikan tubuhnya yang kini telah terbalut pakaian yang berbeda.**

**Merasa mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Luhan pikirkan, namja itu dengan cepat menjelaskan kebingungan Luhan tanpa diminta sebelumnya. "Bajumu basah, dan kau demam. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengganti bajumu"**

**Luhan mendongak untuk menatap namja yang kini berdiri dengan gelisah. Kerutan di keningnya nampak terlihat jelas ketika ia meminta namja itu menjelaskan maksudnya. **

"**Kau menggantinya?"**

"**Ah.. iya.. maaf, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menggigil dengan baju basah seperti itu", ia mengelus tengkuknya merasa canggung untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.**

**Dengan cepat Luhan menunduk. Entah ia melakukannya karena merasa marah bahwa seseorang telah melihat tubuhnya tanpa izin atau karena ia merasa malu akan hal ini. Yang jelas, ia menunduk karena merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi kedua pipinya.**

"**Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud..."**

"**Tidak", gumam Luhan dengan gerakan kepalanya yang menggeleng pelan. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu"**

**Ia mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah namja yang telah menolongnya. "Jeongmal gonawo", lirihnya pelan kemudian kembali menunduk karena ia yakin jika rona merah pasti masih melekat di kedua sisi pipinya. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari cara namja di hadapannya tersenyum ketika menatapnya.**

"**Aku Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun", namja itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Sehun. Menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk menunggu Luhan menjabatnya.**

**Luhan tersenyum kecil sebelum ia meraih sambutan dari telapak tangan namja tersebut. **

"**Aku Xi Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun terpana sama senyuman Luhan yang seperti bidadari dari surga.**

"**Sehun", panggil Luhan lirih namun masih cukup bisa di dengar oleh lawan bicaranya. **

"**Boleh aku bertanya?"**

"**Tentu", Sehun tersenyum kemudian beranjak bergerak mendekati Luhan duduk di tempat tidur yang sama namun masih menjaga jarak antara keduanya.**

"**Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?"**

**Sehun terlihat menelan salivanya dengan begitu berat. Ia tidak menyangka jika Luhan mungkin memiliki pikiran negative tentangnya.**

"**Aku bersumpah aku tak melakukan apapun selain mengganti**

**bajumu. Tidak lebih dari itu"**

**Luhan terkekeh keras saat ia menyadari bahwa Sehun telah salah paham atas pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Sehun tampak mengerutkan dahinya dengan penuh keheranan mendapati sikap Luhan yang justru di luar dugaan. Meski di sisi lain ia ingin tersenyum melihat ekspresi manis figure dengan mata deernya itu saat tertawa**

**kecil.**

"**Aku percaya padamu", Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali berbicara.**

"**Tapi bukan itu maksudku"**

**Kembali kerutan di kening Sehun muncul saat untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia heran dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.**

"**Maksudku, bagaimana aku bisa ada disini? Kau menemukanku?", ucap Luhan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat ia berbicara.**

"**Ah.. itu", Sehun mengelus tengkuknya, sedikit malu saat ternyata ia salah mengartikan dialog mereka. "Aku sedang keluar untuk makan malam dan tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu basah kuyup di tengah hujan. Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, jadi aku memutuskan mendekat", Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya, menatap reaksi Luhan yang terlihat seakan sedang mengingat sesuatu dengan keras. "Dan kau pingsan saat itu juga".**

**Luhan masih terlihat terpaku dengan pandangannya, sibuk memutar ulang memory otaknya yang tampak sedikit terganggu karena dampak dari demam tinggi yang ia alami semalam. Matanya masih terus memancarkan kesan datar sebelum kemudian ia akhirnya mengingat dengan jelas dan tanpa sengaja justru membuatnya terlonjak tanpa sadar.**

"**Kau baik-baik saja?"**

**Pertanyaan Sehun membuatnya tersadar akan kepanikannya sendiri.**

**Sesak. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan hal yang sama saat kembali mengingat sosok seorang namja yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.**

"**Aku harus pergi", ucapnya tergesa-gesa kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya dengan cepat.**

**SRET**

**Luhan berbalik ketika merasa lengannya ditahan oleh sesuatu. Sehun, namja itu menatap cemas padanya dengan sorot kekhawatiran yang begitu mendalam. "Kau baik-baik saja?"**

**Luhan menghela napasnya, merasa sedikit tak nyaman karena terus merepotkan Sehun yang bahkan baru saja dikenalnya. "Aku baik-baik saja", ia tersenyum. Setidaknya senyum hangatnya mampu mengurangi sedikit rasa cemas yang sedang mengusik Sehun.**

"**Aku akan kembali nanti untuk mengembalikan baju ini", tambahnya ketika ia menunjuk ke arah pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya.**

"**Kau tidak ingin aku antar?", tanya Sehun lagi dengan kecemasan yang masih tersirat, meski sekarang tangannya telah terlepas dari lengan Luhan.**

**Luhan menggeleng pelan sebelum ia kembali tersenyum. "Tidak, gomawo. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu", jawabnya sopan.**

"**Kau tidak merepotkanku, aku senang bisa membantumu"**

**Well, tidak dipungkiri jika Luhan sedikit termenung atas kebaikan hati namja di depannya. Mereka bahkan baru saling berkenalan namun ia telah begitu banyak membantunya.**

"**Terima kasih banyak Sehun", terdengar ketulusan saat Luhan mengatakannya. "Tapi aku harus pergi".**

**Untuk beberapa saat Sehun terdiam, namun setelah itu anggukan kepalanya membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.**

"**Kau akan kembali menemuiku lagi bukan?", terlihat jelas jika ia tidak rela membiarkan Luhan pergi. Meski ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bersikap demikian.**

"**Tentu", sahut Luhan ketika ia melangkah ringan menuju pintu kamar tersebut. "Aku akan kembali untuk mengembalikan bajumu", tambahnya sebelum kemudian ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap tak rela pada kepergiannya.**

**TBC **

**Kayaknya cerita tambah flat aja ya?**

**Tapi reviewnya buat penyemangat saya buat lanjutin ff ini.**


	4. Chapter 4

[ KaiLu] It's Hurts Part 4 / YAOI

Author : ChristineOnKey2MinKaiLu22

Cast : Kim Jong In ( Kai )

Xi Luhan ( Luhan )

Oh Sehun ( Sehun ), etc.

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Miss Typo, alur ga jelas, tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading!

Luhan baru saja sampai ke apartemennya dari rumah Sehun, yang tadi malam dia kehujanan dan pingsan karena baru putus dengan Kai dan berakhir tinggal di apartemen Sehun.

Luhan berencana akan menemui Kai untuk terakhir kalinya dan akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang baru tanpa Kai disisinya. Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannnya dan keluar setelah 15 menit membersihkan badannya. Luhan

duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil mengenang masa lalunya dengan Kai yang penuh perhatian dan kelembutan terhadapnya.

...

#Flashback

Luhan sedang berdiri di depan cermin untuk melihat penampilannya sudah sempurna atau belum, sesudah melihat penampilannya yang sudah sempurna Luhan siap-siap pergi ke Lotte World dan sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui namjachingunya, Kai.

Luhan sudah sampai ke Lotte World lebih awal 30 menit dari pertemuannya dengan Kai namjachingunya. Dia datang lebih awal karena sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kai dan rela menunggu kedatangan Kai.

Luhan terlihat kesal karena Kai belum datang dari 1 jam yang lalu dari waktu janjian mereka. Terlihat Kai yang berlari menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil menyilangkan dada, mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya dan memalingkan mukanya dari Kai yang sudah di hadapannya.

"Hosh...hosh...mianhae Lulu chagi aku terlambat", ucap Kai memegang kedua lututnya dan mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"..."

"Mianhae Lulu chagi, aku terlambat karena harus mengantar umma belanja dan juga mengantar sepupuku ke bandara", kata Kai sambil menangkupkan tangannya dan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya pada Luhan agar memaafkan kesalahannya.

"Tapikan harusnya kamu menghubungiku kalau datang terlambat jadinya aku tidak menunggumu terlalu lama. Dasar Kai menyebalkan", kata Luhan masih memasang muka cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Kai yang melihatnya langsung

mengecup bibir tipisnya cepat walaupun hanya sebentar tapi langsung membuat pipi Luhan bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jeongmal mianhae Lulu chagi"

"Kai", Luhan langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dan jangan lupakan pipinya masih memerah karena bibir tipisnya dikecup Kai. Walaupun mereka sudah pacaran lama tetap saja Luhan merasa malu dan kikuk kalau Kai mencium bibirnya. Kai

tersenyum melihat muka Luhan bersemu merah dan malu saat dia mencium bibirnya.

Kai mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan lembut, "Lulu chagi, kau maukan memaafkan kesalahanku" dan melihat dalam mata Luhan.

"Ne, aku memaafkanmu Kai", kata Luhan sambil menganggukkan

kepalanya lucu.

"Gomawo, Lulu chagi jeongmal saranghaeyo" Kai langsung membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir tipisnya.

Luhan langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai dan memperdalam ciumannya dengan Kai.

"Eunnggh...Kaai" lenguhan Luhan terdengar saat mereka memperdalam ciumannya dan Kai sangat bersemangat untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Melumat setiap inci bibir Luhan.

"Euuurrmmhh, hahhhhh..~ eungghh~ euummmmm...~hahh" suara pengambilan nafas itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Luhan saat Kai yang sedang menciumnya itu memutar kepalanya ke samping kanan dan kiri untuk lebih menikmati bibirnya.

"Aaahhhh...~" lenguhan kaget dan sedikit kesakitan itu terdengar

akibat gigitan kecil dibibir bawah namja cantik itu.

Saliva bercampur, wajah namja yang lebih kecil sudah memerah, dengan mata tertutup..

Saat lidah Kai telah mengabsen semua yang ada didalam rongga mulut namjachingu didepannya, menarik tengkuk Luhan dengan tangan kanannya.

PLOP

"Haaahhh, haaaaahhhh..~ Haaahhhh"

Suara nafas milik kedua namja itu saling memburu saat ciuman

panjang tapi hangat itu terlepas.

Mereka berdua tersenyum saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Nado saranghaeyo Kai ", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Kai.

#End Flashback

Luhan menitikkan air matanya saat mengingat kenangan manisnya dengan Kai.

"Hiks...hiks...jeongmal appoyo", sambil memegang dadanya kirinya yang terasa sakit karena Kai memutuskan hubungan dengannya yang berjenis kelamin yang sama dengannya yang seorang namja.

Terlahir sebagai seorang namja memberikan dua penyesalan besar untuk hidupnya. Pertama, apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan wajah cantiknya jika ia berstatus namja? Dan kedua, terlepas dari keadaan fisiknya, ia menyesal harus diberikan perasaan cinta yang justru membuatnya terikat perasaan dengan sesama namja.

Kini, siapa yang harus disalahkan atas penyesalannya? Tuhan kah?

Tidak. Suatu anugerah besar jika Tuhan menitipkan sebuah kehidupan untuknya. Kai? Meski pria itu yang membuat Luhan terikat dengan perasaan bernama cinta, namun bagaimanapun juga ia bukanlah orang yang memegang kendali atas perasaannya.

Atau dirinya kah? Haruskah ia menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kepelikan hidupnya?

...

Luhan mendatangi apartemen Kai untuk terakhir kalinya dan tidak akan menunjukkan dirinya lagi dihadapan Kai.

Luhan mengetuk pintu apartemen Kai, belum ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka dari dalam. Luhan mengetuk kembali pintu apartemen tersebut dan akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka dari dalam dan memperlihatkan Kai yang melihat Luhan dengan wajah dingin

dan datar.

"Kai, aku ingin kita ke sungai han malam ini jam 7 malam untuk terakhir kalinya", kata Luhan sambil tersenyum walaupun dalam hatinya sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa", kata Kai dengan datar dan hampir menutup pintu kalau tidak dihalangi oleh Luhan.

"Kumohon Kai, sekali ini saja setelah itu aku janji tidak akan datang lagi kesini dan menampakkan wajahku dihadapanmu", kata Luhan sambil memohon pada Kai.

"Baiklah", kata Kai dengan datar dan langsung menutup pintu dengan keras dihadapan muka Luhan.

Luhan kaget karena Kai langsung menutup pintunya dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa padanya. Luhan kecewa dan langsung mencengkeram dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri atas perlakuan Kai dan membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari rumah Kai.

...

Luhan datang ke sungai han lebih awal, duduk di pinggir sungai dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Luhan melihat kesekililingnya banyak pasangan yang mesra dengan pasangannya di daerah sungai han ini. Luhan iri melihat mereka yang senang bersama pasangannya sedangkan dia akan menemui Kai namja

yang sangat dia cintai, disini untuk terakhir kalinya.

Walaupun dalam hatinya dia belum bisa melepaskan Kai tetapi Luhan harus mengerti jika Kai melakukan segalanya untuk mencari kebahagiaan hidupnya. Dan jika Luhan benar-benar mencintainya, maka ia harus membiarkan Kai meraih kebahagiaannya. Ia tidak ingin egois, dan ia juga bukan tipe orang yang memaksakan perasaannya untuk orang lain. Meski di sisi lain ia merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat, namun ia percaya jika sakitnya akan sedikit tertutupi saat ia melihat Kainya bahagia.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?", kata Kai dengan nada dingin saat sudah datang dan masih berdiri dihadapan Luhan yang sedang duduk dibangku dan mengharuskannya mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Duduklah Kai", kata Luhan tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Kai supaya dia duduk disebelahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku", kata Kai sambil menyentak tangan Luhan yang memegang tangannya.

Luhan kaget atas sikap Kai yang kasar terhadapnya tetapi dia langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi tersenyum walaupun hatinya sakit atas perlakuan Kai terhadapnya. Kai sempat terkesiap melihat Luhan tetap tersenyum walaupun hatinya sudah dia sakiti

dan cepat-cepat mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi dingin kembali.

"Kai, kumohon duduklah", kata Luhan tersenyum untuk menyuruh kembali Kai duduk disampingmya. Akhirnya Kai duduk disamping Luhan dengan terpaksa dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan", kata Kai tetap dengan nada dingin.

"Kai", kata Luhan sambil memegang kedua tangan Kai dan menatap mata Kai dengan dalam, Kai hanya diam saja dan tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Jeongmal gomawo Kai atas cinta yang pernah kamu berikan padaku selama 2 tahun kita berpacaran, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku selamanya kalau itu bukan kehendakmu dan jeongmal mianhae karena aku kamu mencintai orang yang berjenis kelamin yang sama denganmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah muncul dihadapanmu lagi dan untuk terakhir kalinya bolehkah aku menciummu Kai?", kata Luhan pada Kai yang masih diam dan masih berwajah datar.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Kai, Luhan langsung mencium bibir Kai dan memperdalam ciummannya walau tidak dibalas sama sekali oleh Kai dengan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai.

Luhan tetap mencium bibirnya dengan Kai dan sedikit demi sedikit air mata Luhan jatuh dari matanya dan mengenai pipi Kai. Setelah itu Luhan memutuskan ciumannya dengan Kai.

Luhan tersenyum walaupun air matanya masih menggenang dipipinya, "jeongmal gomawo Kai atas cinta yang kamu berikan padaku" lanjutnya dan menghapus air matanya.

Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya dan membungkuk pada Kai yang masih diam untuk memberi salam terakhir untuk Kai.

"Goodbye Kai", kata Luhan dan langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari dari tempat Kai berada.

Sedangkan Kai masih diam terpaku, tangan kirinya langsung mencengkeram dada kirinya dan merasakan hatinya sakit atas perbuatan kasarnya terhadap Luhan. Dia bingung terhadap perasaannya disatu sisi dia masih mencintai Luhan disatu sisinya

lagi dia ingin normal untuk mencintai yeoja dan yeoja itu adalah cinta pertamanya, Jung Krystal.

TBC

Aduh ceritanya makin absurd aja ya?

padahal aku suka Luhan tapi kenapa aku buat di ff ini menderita T_T

juga suka sama kai malah dibikin nyakitin hati Luhan

Review ya ^^

Thanks yg uda follow & favorite ff aku jga

Thanks Review to PUuPpyyto, Espinosa Lu, naya, ,

SehunBubbleTea1294, jenn2797, daddykaimommysehun,

my lulu, Guest.

Happy Birthday Luhan oppa!

Wish you all the best :)

walaupun udah telat sehari yang penting aku ucapin ultah bwt

Luhan oppa...


	5. Chapter 5

[KaiLu] It's Hurts Part 5/ YAOI

**Author : ChristineOnKey2MinKaiLu22**

**Cast : Kim Jong In ( Kai )**

**Xi Luhan ( Luhan )**

**Oh Sehun ( Sehun )**

**Jung Krystal,etc. **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Warning : Miss Typo, alur ga jelas, tidak sesuai dengan EYD. **

**Don't Like Don't Read! **

**Happy Reading! **

**Kim Jong In atau yang disering dipanggil Kai saat ini sedang merebahkan badannya ditempat tidur, masih memikirkan perkataan Luhan yang memutuskan tidak akan menampakkan wajahnya kehadapannya lagi. Dia memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri atas pengakuan Luhan yang menerima Kai memutuskan hubungan dengannya, dia bingung kenapa dadanya sakit saat melihat Luhan menangis karena dirinya dan juga harusnya dia senang karena Luhan mau menerima keputusannya atas hubungan mereka yang tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Tapi dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia masih mencintai Luhan tetapi egonya mengatakan cinta ini sangat salah karena mencintai namja yang gendernya sama seperti dirinya. Tetapi ia lebih mementingkan egonya saja dan tidak mempedulikan tentang Luhan lagi dikehidupannya. **

**...**

**"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." Luhan masih menangis sejak dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kai, menekuk kedua kakinya dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Menangisi atas kepelikan hidupnya tentang cintanya, sebenarnya Luhan tidak mau berpisah dengan Kai tetapi dia tidak mau memaksa hati Kai hanya untuknya kalau Kai tidak bahagia dengannya. Dia hanya ingin Kai hidup bahagia walaupun kebahagiaan Kai bukan dengannya.**

**Luhan menghentikan tangisannya, menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya dan menghela nafas panjang setelah itu dia mengambil ponselnya. Dia mengetik sebuah pesan untuknya. Pesan terakhir dan mungkin pesan yang Kai harapkan ditulis Luhan sejak lama.**

_**"Aku selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu. Jadi, berbahagialah mulai sekarang. Tersenyumlah karna aku telah mengabulkan permintaanmu. Permintaan indah untukmu yang sulit bagiku untuk menjalankannya".**_

_**Saranghaeyo Kai **_

**Setelah mengetik pesan terakhir untuk Kai, dia mengklik send dan pesan terkirim untuk Kai.**

**...**

**Keesokan harinya,**

**Di sebuah apartemen, seorang namja yang tidak lain Kai masih bergelung ditempat tidurnya. **

**Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya yang bersembunyi di balik tirai yang tergantung di jendela. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata Kai terbuka membangunkan kesadarannya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Kini, pikirannya tengah berkecamuk tak menentu. Begitu juga dengan hati dan perasaannya setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan tadi malam.**

**#Flashback**

**"Drt..drt...drt", Kai merasakan telepon genggamnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk dan membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Luhan.**

_**"Aku selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu. Jadi, berbahagialah mulai sekarang. Tersenyumlah karna aku telah mengabulkan permintaanmu. Permintaan indah untukmu yang sulit bagiku untuk menjalankannya".**_

_**Saranghaeyo Kai **_

**Setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan entah kenapa harusnya dia senang karena Luhan mengabulkan permintaannya untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua, tetapi kenapa dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia merasakan hatinya sakit sekali. Rasa sakit dan sesak masih hinggap di dadanya menusuk hingga relung hatinya. Membuatnya mendesah berat dan panjang berulang kali berharap rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya sedikit berkurang.**

**Namun percuma, karena rasa sesaknya semakin tak menentu. **

**#End Flashback**

**Kai menghela nafas berat karena perasaannya yang tidak menentu tentang hubungan percintaannya dengan Luhan. Tetapi dia lebih mementingkan egonya supaya menjadi namja normal bukan menjadi gay. Kemudian, Kai beranjak dari berbaringnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk pergi menemui Krystal.**

**...**

**Sehun. Pria muda dengan tubuh tingginya yang kurus itu melangkah tergesa menuju pintu rumahnya saat beberapa kali ketukan terdengar keras dari sana.**

**Ia berdecak kesal, sedikit terganggu karena kehadiran seorang tamu disaat hari masih terlalu pagi untuk bisa digunakan sebagai waktu berkunjung. Menghela napasnya malas sebelum kemudian ia membuka pintu itu dengan sedikit ekspresi tidak suka.**

"**Siapa yang..."**

**Ucapannya terhenti dengan segera saat ia mendapati sebuah senyum penuh kehangatan menyapa dirinya begitu ia membuka pintu. Tubuhnya terpaku, sedikit tidak menyangka jika pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling beruntung dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bahkan belum berniat sama sekali menyapa matahari pagi ini. **

**Namun kini? Disaat ia membuka pintu, sesosok matahari kecil yang bahkan lebih hangat dari pada matahari yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum indahnya yang cantik dan bahkan tatapan berbinarnya yang meneduhkan.**

"**Apa aku mengganggumu?", laki-laki cantik di depannya terlihat cemas karena Sehun belum juga bisa sadar dari pikirannya. Dan untunglah, kali ini ia bisa dengan cepat bangun dari lamunannya tentang Luhan, sosok pria bermata deer seperti malaikat sempurna yang kini mengerutkan sedikit keningnya.**

"**Apa kau lupa padaku?", tanya Luhan lagi, sedikit khawatir jika Sehun menatapnya diam karena tidak mengingat dirinya. "Aku Xi Luhan, tiga hari yang lalu kau menolongku saat..."**

"**Tentu saja aku ingat", dengan cepat Sehun menjawab, tidak ingin jika Luhan salah memahami sikapnya. "Hanya saja, aku sedikit heran karena kau datang sepagi ini", tambahnya lagi, bersamaan dengan senyum yang ia sunggingkan begitu lebar disebabkan oleh kehadiran Luhan di depan pintu rumahnya pagi ini.**

"**Begitukah?", Luhan bergumam pelan, tersenyum kikuk menyadari bahwa ia salah dalam mengambil waktu untuk menemui Sehun. Mungkin saja laki-laki itu terganggu karena kehadirannya.**

"**Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Sebaiknya aku pulang agar tidak mengganggumu", ia membungkuk sopan dan mulai beranjak dari hadapan Sehun.**

**Luhan hampir saja melangkah untuk meninggalkan Sehun, namun belum sempat ia melakukannya. Sebuah tangan menahan lengannya dengan kuat sehingga membuatnya kembali berbalik untuk kemudian menyadari jika Sehun sedang memegang salah satu tangannya dengan sangat kuat.**

"**Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak menggangguku", Sehun menggeleng keras, berusaha untuk mencegah Luhan agar tidak pergi darinya. Tidak selama ia masih menginginkan kehangatan sang mentari kecil untuk tetap menyinarinya. Bahkan jika mungkin, bisakah ia memiliki seluruh kehangatan ini hanya untuknya seorang?**

"**Jeongmal?", tanya Luhan sedikit ragu. Ia rasa cukup dengan merepotkan Sehun saat menolongnya saat itu, ia tidak ingin mengganggu Sehun lebih banyak lagi.**

"**Ne, tentu"**

**Luhan terkekeh kecil saat mendapati Sehun yang mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Ia rasa ia mulai menyukai momen dimana namja didepannya itu bertindak dengan sikap lucu yang mungkin tidak ia sadari.**

"**Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan bersama. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku saat itu. Dan ini..", laki-laki berkulit putih salju itu menyodorkan kantong berbahan karton yang sejak awal ia jinjing dengan salah satu tangannya. "Pakaian yang kupinjam saat itu. Maaf aku baru mengembalikannya sekarang", lanjutnya dengan senyuman kecil menghias dibibirnya.**

"**Tidak apa-apa, tentu saja itu bukan masalah", seru Sehun saat ia melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Luhan untuk menerima paper bag yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Mengelus tengkuknya dengan canggung, sementara otaknya terus berpikir tanpa kendali.**

**Tsk, hanya diperlukan seseorang bernama Xi Luhan dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya jadi terlihat konyol.**

"**Jadi, apa kau bisa pergi keluar bersamaku?"**

**Sehun mendongak, kembali mendapati wajah tersenyum Luhan untuknya. Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin namja cantik ini tidak pernah kehabisan senyum hangatnya meski untuk waktu sedetik saja. Kau tahu? Senyum manis itu membuat hatinya bergemuruh tidak tenang sekaligus merasakan nyaman dalam waktu yang bersamaan.**

"**Tentu", ia mengangguk senang. Mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya dalam gerakan yang ringan sebelum ia kemudian kembali menatap wajah Luhan. "Berikan aku waktu beberapa menit untuk berganti pakaian", serunya cepat. Dan setelah mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Luhan, ia pun bergegas untuk masuk dengan secepat mungkin. Tak ingin membuang waktunya meski untuk beberapa detik saja. Terlalu takut untuk kehilangan momen sekecil apapun yang akan terasa sangat indah bila ia lalui bersama namja dengan senyum malaikatnya, Xi Luhan. **

**...**

**Kai sedang menunggu kedatangan Krystal di Cafe XoXo, dia berencana mau menjalin hubungan dengan teman masa kecilnya. Dulu dia sempat menaruh hati pada Krystal tetapi dia belum punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.**

**"Mianhae Kai aku datang terlambat", kata Krystal sesampainya dia berdiri didepan Kai setelah itu dia duduk dibangku berhadapan dengan Kai.**

**"Gwenchana Krystal, aku juga baru sampai beberapa menit darimu", kata Kai sambil tersenyum pada Krystal.**

**"Ada apa Kai? Ada yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?, kata Krystal yang penasaran apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kai padanya.**

**"Kamukan baru datang bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan dulu, pasti kamu belum makankan", kata Kai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dia sedikit gugup untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada yeoja dihadapannya.**

**"Baiklah", kata Krystal mengalah.**

**Setelah mereka berdua sudah memesan makanan dan menunggu kedatangan pesanan mereka. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua, karena tidak mau ada keheningan diantara mereka Krystal mengawali pembicaraan.**

**"Kai, bagaimana kabar Luhan?", kata Krystal mengawali pembicaraan.**

**"Hmm, aku sudah putus dengan Luhan", kata Kai yang mengangetkan Krystal.**

**"Bagaimana bisa kamu putus dengannya, bukankah kalian pasangan serasi", kata Krystal yang tidak percaya kalau Kai dan Luhan sudah putus.**

**"Aku mencintai orang lain karena itu aku putus dengan Luhan", kata Kai sambil menatap mata Krystal dalam. " Saranghaeyo Krystal", lanjutnya.**

**"Mwo...ka..kau bercandakan Kai", kata Krystal, dia tidak percaya kalau Kai teman masa kecilnya mencintainya. Dia terlalu syok.**

**"Ani, aku tidak bercanda Krystal. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo", kata Kai serius. Kai kemudian mengangkat tangannya perlahan sebelum ia letakkan tepat di atas tangan kanan Krystal untuk selanjutnya menggenggam tangan halus yeoja tersebut.**

"**Kai,aku..", Krystal terlihat sedikit panik atas pertanyaan Kai. Berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan besar Kai, namun ia tidak berhasil sedikit untuk melakukannya.**

"**Tolong, berikan kepastian padaku kali ini", desak Kai, memotong perkataan Krystal yang terkesan begitu kebingungan mencari kalimat yang akan ia katakan untuk sosok namja dihadapannya.**

"**Aku... aku...", suaranya tercekat, tidak dipungkiri jika ia pun sedikit menyimpan rasa yang tak jauh berbeda. Namun bagaimanapun juga, ia memiliki alasan lain yang membuatnya enggan untuk menerima Kai yang telah mengatakan perasaannya. Ia kemudian menutup matanya sejenak, menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka kedua matanya untuk menatap lekat sosok Kai yang terlihat menanti setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya.**

"**Aku tidak bisa"**

**Dengusan keras terdengar dari namja tampan itu. Dia tidak percaya kalau teman masa kecilnya menolak cintanya padahal dia yakin kalau Kryatal juga cinta sama dia.**

"**Kenapa?", kali ini ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu jawabannya.**

"**Aku menyukai orang lain", pegangan tangan Kai terasa sedikit merenggang dan Krystal menyadari akan hal tersebut. "Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat sebaik dirimu", tambahnya lagi, membuat**

**dengusan keras Kai kembali terdengar.**

**Figure bermata dengan sorotan tajam yang menusuk begitu hangat itu tersenyum kecil. Mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Krystal yang memandangnya dengan rasa bersalah, sebelum kemudian ia meluruskan pandangannya untuk memperhatikan keadaan pelanggan cafe yang duduk tepat di belakang tubuh Krystal hingga akhirnya, matanya terpaku, ketika tanpa sengaja mata**

**elang itu menangkap sosok cantik yang sedang berdiri di luar jendela besar cafe dimana ia berada sekarang.**

**Xi Luhan Figure indah yang selalu menghangatkan dengan senyum manisnya itu tampak sedang mengamati kesibukan pejalan kaki yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang dengan pandangan matanya yang terus mengamati kebeberapa tempat. Hingga kemudian tubuh mungilnya berpaling sejenak, dan tepat, kedua mata deer teduh itu tanpa sengaja berada dalam satu garis pandangan lurus dengan kedua mata Kai.**

**Sama halnya seperti Kai, ia juga terpaku untuk beberapa saat.**

**Namun setelah itu, tanpa Kai duga sebelumnya, bibir plum tipis itu menarik senyum, senyum tulus tanpa paksaan yang semakin membuat Kai tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Dan tidak lama kemudian, ia berpaling dengan cepat, kemudian berlalu dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan.**

"**Kai"**

**Tepukan keras dari tangan Krystal pada salah satu pipinya membuat Kai tersadar, ia kemudian memandang yeoja yang sedang kebingungan tersebut dengan begitu tidak fokus.**

"**Ada apa?", tanya Krystal, membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berpikir mencari jawaban yang tepat.**

"**Tidak... tidak apa-apa", hanya gelengan kecil yang akhirnya mampu ia lakukan.**

**...**

**Sudah seminggu lebih berlalu sejak Luhan menemui Sehun pagi itu, dan kini keduanya semakin akrab. Hampir setiap waktu Sehun menghubunginya dan bahkan setiap hari ia meluangkan waktunya untuk menemui Luhan.**

**Di sisi lain, Luhan merasa sedikit terhibur karena namja ini.**

**Setidaknya dengan begini ia tidak akan membuang waktunya terlalu banyak hanya untuk memikirkan Kai. Menahan diri untuk tidak melihat wajah tampan namja itu adalah sebuah siksaan tersendiri baginya. Beruntungnya, Sehun selalu hadir pada saat-saat dimana ia merasa terlalu merindukan ia harus berterima kasih suatu saat nanti.**

"**Hei, apa kau lapar?"**

**Luhan memalingkan pandangannya, menatap Sehun yang sore ini tampak antusias. **

**"Ani, aku tidak lapar Sehun?", jawab Luhan lembut, memberikan senyumnya untuk Sehun yang tampak menikmati waktunya dengan berjalan kaki mengitari pusat kota bersama Luhan. "Atau mungkin kau lapar?".**

**Kali ini Sehun yang menggeleng pelan, ia tersenyum sesaat, membalas senyum yang masih terlukis di bibir Luhan. "Melihat senyummu sudah cukup untuk mengenyangkan perutku"**

**Luhan terkekeh pelan. Menutup mulutnya dengan salah punggung tangan. Terkadang, ucapan Sehun terkesan berlebihan dan sedikit berbohong ketika secara tidak langsung memujinya, namun**

**entah mengapa Luhan menyukai hal itu.**

"**Kau berlebihan", ucap Luhan sembari memindahkan tangan yang sebelumnya mendekap bibirnya untuk ia letakkan pada pucuk kepala Sehun dan mengusap pelan rambutnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menyadari jika tubuh Sehun mematung diam menatap punggungnya. Tak sadarkah namja cantik ini bahwa tindakan kecilnya mampu membuat sebuah**

**momen yang sangat berarti untuk sosok namja yang kini berusaha untuk meredakan detakan keras jantungnya?**

"**Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat langkahkan kakimu sebelum aku meninggalkanmu"**

**Suara lembut yang terkesan sedikit berteriak itu menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya, ia kemudian menarik senyum di bibirnya sebelum berlari kecil untuk kembali menempatkan dirinya di samping tubuh Luhan.**

"**Ternyata langit sudah mulai gelap", seru Luhan pelan ketika mereka mulai kembali melangkahkan kaki bersamaan. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, membuat Sehun juga ikut**

**menatap keadaan langit. Dan benar saja, warna langit mulai berubah, sedikit gelap meski warna kemerahan senja masih menghias di beberapa arakan awan.**

"**Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin", kembali Luhan berseru lirih, kali ini ia mengeratkan jaket yang ia kenakan, menghangatkan tubuhnya dari suhu udara yang**

**tampaknya semakin hari sedikit demi sedikit mulai bertambah dingin.**

**Tiba-tiba saja Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat dari Luhan.**

"**Tunggu sebentar", pintanya pada sosok namja manis yang menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Dan sebelum ia bisa membuka suaranya, Sehun telah terlebih dahulu lari meninggalkannya. Membuatnya tersenyum sesaat menatap punggung Sehun yang akhirnya menghilang di dalam kerumunan beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya.**

**Kerutan di kening Luhan cukup untuk menjelaskan jika ia sedang berpikir keras tentang apa yang sedang berusaha Sehun lakukan untuknya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti kalimat namja itu dan menunggunya dengan sesekali melihat keadaan disekelilingnya.**

**Tapi sepertinya Sehun meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Beruntung, Luhan adalah orang yang dianugrahi sifat sabar yang berlebihan sehingga ia tidak akan keberatan untuk menunggu orang lain.**

**Ia masih berusaha dengan tenang menunggu Sehun, hingga akhirnya tanpa sengaja ia memalingkan tubuhnya dan mata itu, tiba-tiba saja kedua mata hitam kelam itu tertangkap oleh kedua mata deernya.**

**Untuk beberapa saat, waktu menguasai dirinya, hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar matanya menangkap tangan Kai yang tampak jelas sedang menggenggam jemari yeoja yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia**

**tidak tahu siapa yroja yang sedang bersama Kai, karena yeoja itu saat ini sedang duduk memunggunginya. Dan pandangan Luhan sedikit terhalang jendela kaca besar dihadapannya.**

**Ia kemudian sadar lebih cepat hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kejadian tak terduga tersebut. Tentu saja. Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama dengan posisinya sementara dengan jelas kini Kai sedang memegang tangan seorang yeoja tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.**

**Ia kemudian menarik senyumnya beberapa saat. Sangat menggelikan, saat ketika ia merasakan sakit, tersenyum justru adalah satu hal yang mampu memberikan kekuatan untuknya.**

**Dan hingga akhirnya, setelah ia merasa tubuhnya telah lebih kuat untuk melangkah dalam rasa kesakitan yang tanpa sengaja ia dapatkan, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi.**

**...**

**Luhan terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengerti arah tujuannya. Ia hanya ingin pergi, membuang jauh rasa sakit yang kembali mencengkram kuat perasaan dan hatinya.**

**Entah sudah berapa lama dan berapa jauh ia melangkah. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia perlu suatu tempat yang bisa menenangkannya, menghentikan tangisnya dan mencegah perasaan sakit untuk semakin menyiksa jiwanya.**

**Ia kemudian berhenti di suatu tempat. Menatap ke arah sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari jika malam telah menjelang. Tsk, sebegitu sakitkah hingga ia bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri?**

**Mata deernya kemudian menangkap sebuah bangku putih yang terletak di tepi jalan yang cukup sepi. Mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan begitu lemah disana dan berusaha untuk mengusap kasar cairan bening yang bahkan kini hanya tinggal tetesan kering karena ia terlalu lama menangis.**

**Sebut saja ia cengeng dan terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Namun jika kau berada dalam posisinya saat ini, yakinkah jika seandainya kau sendiri tidak akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk?**

"**Luhan"**

**Ia kemudian tersentak keras ketika seseorang menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan seseorang sedang tersenyum di sela napasnya yang tersenggal cepat.**

"**Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, kau kemana saja? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi"**

**Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Menunduk beberapa saat dan menyentuh wajahnya dalam diam untuk memastikan tidak ada sedikitpun bekas aliran air mata disana, sebelum kemudian ia mendongak dan mengubah raut wajahnya dengan senyuman hangat yang ia miliki. Baginya, kesedihan**

**bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dibagikan kepada orang lain.**

"**Ani, tidak ada yang terjadi", ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit kesamping kiri, memberikan ruang lebih luas untuk Sehun, namja yang memandang cemas padanya, agar ia bisa duduk dengan leluasa di**

**sampingnya."Hanya saja kau pergi terlalu lama, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu", ia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan apa yang baru saja terjadi dari Sehun, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mau merepotkan orang lain dengan kisah konyol hidupnya.**

**Dengan pelan Sehun meletakkan tulang duduknya pada tempat disamping Luhan. Menghela napas panjangnya sebelum kemudian ia memegang erat kedua bahu Luhan dengan tangannya dan memutar tubuh namja cantik itu agar tepat menghadap ke arahnya.**

"**Mianhae gara-gara aku, kau jadi menungguku terlalu lama", suara Sehun terdengar begitu lirih, sehingga menimbulkan rasa bersalah yang tidak jelas dalam diri Luhan karena telah berbohong pada Sehun.**

"**Aku hanya ingin membeli ini untukmu", masih terdengar begitu lirih, Sehun kemudian meraih paper bag yang ia bawa bersamanya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah syal cantik dengan warna baby blue yang lembut. "Sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin, jadi kuharap syal ini bisa menghangatkanmu, meski aku tahu ini hanyalah hal kecil tapi..."**

"**Gomawo Sehun", ucap Luhan memotong kalimat yang belum sempat Sehun katakan secara lengkap.**

**Ia mendongak, menahan buliran air yang berusaha mendesak untuk keluar. Tersenyum di sela rasa terharunya karena kebaikan hati Sehun yang bahkan baru ia kenal dekat selama satu minggu ini.**

"**Kau tahu? Kupikir kau terlalu baik padaku", suara Luhan terdengar lebih serak. Sedangkan di sisi lain Sehun hanya tersenyum lega karena merasa apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah hal yang percuma.**

**Tanpa diperintah, ia mengalungkan syal tersebut dengan teliti dileher putih Luhan. Memperhatikan penampilan Luhan yang menurutnya saat ini terlihat lebih manis dengan syal yang menghias dilehernya. Dan entah keberanian yang datang dari mana, ia tiba-tiba saja menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah putih salju Luhan. Menatap lekat kedua mata deer itu dengan begitu serius sebelum kemudian ia bertekad untuk melakukannya, mengatakan perasaan yang mengganggu dirinya sejak ia melihat senyum Luhan beberapa bulan yang lalu.**

"**Aku menyukaimu, bahkan lebih dari itu, aku rasa aku sangat mencintaimu"**

**Luhan terdiam, perasaan terharu yang sebelumnya sempat menguasai tiba-tiba saja tergantikan dengan keterkejutan besar atas pernyataan Sehun.**

"**Aku tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat bagimu, tapi bagiku tidak", lanjut Sehun kembali, semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada wajah Luhan yang terasa dingin karena udara malam.**

**Terlihat kesungguhan dan keyakinan yang terpatri jelas dari kedua mata Sehun. Ia tidak bisa menahan hal ini lebih lama. Menatap Luhan tanpa bisa memilikinya adalah suatu hal yang membuatnya tersiksa cukup berat.**

"**Tolong, berikan kesempatan padaku untuk memilikimu", ia melanjutkan ucapannya. Menatap semakin lekat kedua mata Luhan yang terpaku memandangnya. Ia masih menunggu jawaban dari bibir plum tipis Luhan, hingga sampai beberapa menit setelahnya tetap tak ada jawaban apapun dari bibir mungil tersebut. Membuatnya dengan tanpa kendali memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah bertekstur lembut Luhan.**

**Dan kini, bibirnya bisa merasakan bibir manis Luhan yang tetap tidak memberikan reaksi sekecil apapun. Ia kemudian mulai mengecup bibir itu dengan perlahan, lalu mulai menyesap dan tanpa kendali mulai melumat meski tidak mendapat balasan sedikit.**

**Namun tidak lama setelahnya, Luhan tiba-tiba saja tersentak keras. Mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan kuat dan memasang ekspresi terkejutnya yang begitu besar.**

"**Mianhae", serunya kemudian sebelum ia berlari untuk meninggalkan Sehun sendiri, menatap punggung sempitnya yang semakin berlari menjauh.**

**...**

**Luhan berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. Napasnya tersenggal karena ia terus berlari sejak ia meninggalkan Sehun di tempat itu sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan, hanya saja ia melakukan segalanya diluar kesadaran. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, maka satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meninggalkan Sehun di tempat itu sendiri.**

**Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki pagar rumahnya, menyebrangi pekarangan yang cukup luas sebelum ia kemudian berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya.**

**Dengan pikiran kosong Luhan membuka kunci pintu dengan sedikit tergesa setelah itu membuka pintunya dan membantingnya keras. Menyenderkan punggungnya di belakang pintu sampai terduduk melipat kedua kakinya sambil menangis. Dia tidak mau melampiaskan kesakitan hatinya pada Sehun dan tidak mau menunjukkan kesedihannya pada orang lain. Cukup dirinya saja yang menderita dan tidak mau melibatkan orang lain.**

**TBC **

**Aduh makin absurd aja ceritanya...**

**Jadi tidak tega membuat Luhan menderita tapi karena tuntutan ceritanya...**

**Mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi ff ini tamat **

**BIG THANKS REVIEW TO: **

**PUuPpyyto | Espinosa Lu | naya | | SehunBubbleTea1294 | Guest | jenn2797**

**daddykaimommysehun | Guest | my lulu | Novey | Guest **

**Jeongmal gomawo yang sudah ngefollow n ngefavorite ff ini ^^**

**Aku senang bgt atas respon kalian sm ff ini padahal sempet ga mau lanjutin ff ini ^^**

**Chapter ini terpanjang yang pernah aku buat...**

**Di review lagi ya chingu? **


End file.
